


It's Time

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Napping, because i love naps and they are so special when it's with someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Aching joints, excessive naps, remorseful longing--Shiro is not happy at the Garrison anymore. 10 long years is enough.





	It's Time

_“Take a nap with me,”_ were the treacherous words that slipped from his husband’s lips, straight into Shiro’s ear. And, oh, were they sly words indeed—they were like the casting of a spell, forcing Shiro to set the tablet his eyes had been reading over onto the table, forgotten. Arms snaked around his waist and he welcomed it, because it was Adam and he was so, so warm.

“Okay,” Shiro readily agreed, and how could he not? Adam was solid; he was safe. He was strong and healthy and smelled like crisp green apples, and he pulled Shiro along, not with force or dominance, but with a soft and adoring desire Shiro mirrored with just as much passion. He reeled him in and out the door without so much as a whisper.

His eyes were what drew Shiro in the most, even as they hid behind perched glasses. Brown—like the Earth’s terrains—with a flickering flame that could easily erupt into righteous fury. But right now, those flames were dying embers that seduced Shiro with just the flutter of an eyelash. Exhaustion tinted the edges of those earthy hues, and Adam’s eyelids drooped ever so slightly; but the want was there, and Shiro followed with the same tiredness, because it really had been a long day and he _couldn’t wait._ He couldn’t wait for the day to end and walk back to their quaint, white walled apartment, hand-in-hand like they were now.

But a lounge would do for now. Just a nap—just a quick one. Adam knew the perfect abandoned spot (because he was so smart, had Shiro mentioned that already?) where no one would disturb their short slumber. It was a bit of a walk, and Shiro’s middle-aged joints ached a little, but it was all worth it in the end, because he had Adam’s soft hand in his own and soon he’ll be wrapped around his even softer body.

It wasn’t long before the abandoned lounge was found, and it wasn’t long before Shiro collapsed onto the usual beanie-bag chair and tucked himself into Adam’s strong form, legs tangled together and arms trapped between their chests as the sides of the chair lifted up from their combined weight, squishing them together.

“You’re that tired?” Adam asked when Shiro’s eyes immediately melted shut. He was so close—his words blew across Shiro’s lips like a hot breeze in the middle of summer, and his nimble fingers played with the collar of Shiro’s uniform. Shiro only hummed in response and snuggled impossibly closer, burying his face in his husband’s neck.

Adam laughed his beautiful laugh, but said no more. The underside of his jaw pressed against the top of Shiro’s head, walling the man in with no means of escape. Shiro didn’t mind. Shiro didn’t mind at all. He was safe, and Adam’s body heat clashed against his cold skin and set his nerves on fire.

This was where he belonged—in Adam’s arms. There was no other place he’d rather be, and his heart agreed; it couldn’t even go one hour away from Adam without hurting, and it made the work days go by slower. That pain was only getting worse and worse as time dragged on. Shiro often grew remorseful during the day and had even started leaving his post to seek Adam out himself. Their little beanie-bag naps had started out as a Monday thing, but now it was an everyday thing. Something had to be done about it.

“Adam?” he whispered into his lover’s skin, voice drowsy and slow.

“Hm?”

“I think I’m ready to retire.”


End file.
